


Soulful

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, M/M, Post Episode: You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Prompt Fill, Total Drama All-Stars, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the explosion, Chef is left trying to cheer up a depressed Chris.[Prompt 10 – Soulful]





	

Chef has never seen Chris so depressed. He had no idea that Chris cared about the ~~mansion~~ cottage, but he obviously did. Ever since Duncan blew up his home on the island, Chris has been subdued and down, only really acting like his old self when he got Duncan arrested.

To be honest, he has never really seen Chris care about anything this much before; the host is so big headed that practically nothing gets to him, so Chef knows this must be serious to get Chris reacting like this.

Now Chris (and Chef, as he had been sharing a bedroom since _Island_ ) doesn’t have a place to stay, he has been forced to move into the hotel. Chef can’t see a problem with it (the hotel is so luxurious), but Chris is still moping about, clearly missing his old home.

In an attempt to snap Chris out of his mood, Chef makes sure to claim the biggest room in the hotel as his, and decks it out in the few personal belongings that weren’t destroyed in the explosion. He also grabs several tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the kitchen, knowing its Chris’s favourite.

After a mopey Chris has got bored of lounging in the hot tub, Chef grabs his wet arm as he goes back into the hotel. Chris barely registers him, grunting a feeble attempt at a ‘hello’.

“Come with me,” he says.

“Why?” Chris mutters.

“I’ve got something to show you.”

Chris sighs, but lets Chef lead him to the bedroom. Once in there, he is silent as he stares around the room, his eyes wide. And then he looks at Chef, and he actually smiles for the first time in hours.

“Thank you, Chef,” he says, and he pulls him into a hug.


End file.
